


Dragon Slaying

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [32]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Asphyxiation, Choking, Cut in half, Disembowelment, F/F, F/M, Guro, Gutting, Large Insertion, Multi, Necrophilia, Rape, Snuff, Stabbing, bisection, neck snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: A group of Kiran's heroes wonders into a realm for dragons - and slaughters the girls they find within.Y!Tiki gets cut in half at the waist and raped as she passes onMyrrh gets her stomach cut open, her wings cut off, and finally her dragonstone shoved down her throatFae gets her neck snapped as two men fuck her pussy and ass at the same timeA!Tiki gets defeated by Alm, with fallen Celica spurring him to rape her and then finishing her off by stabbing her in the headNowi gets fucked to death by Grima in dragon form
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 5





	Dragon Slaying

**Author's Note:**

> Nowi's scene is based on Veiled's drawing of her that's here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/63729900  
> Iirc, the idea for this scenario as a whole came from the Tiki&Nowi bhb

Alm could feel Celica’s hand holding on to his as they walked through the portal. As they emerged on the other side, they were greeted with the sight of a lush green forest. The cleanliness warmth of the air could make for a fine spot for a date. However, the the sounds made by the soldiers that were also coming with them quickly. Turning around, he looked at the man who was also tasked with leading this mission with them. The white-haired tactician from the kingdom of Ylisse looked at him with contempt - it was obvious that he found having to share command insulting. Alm found that weird - the Robins he met before would be all too happy to see another commander’s opinion, but for some reason this one didn’t. And it seemed that he had no interest in working together with them either - once the man got accustomed to his surroundings, he took off towards in one direction towards the forest.

Well, if Robin was getting started, then there was no need for the rest of them to slack off. As they headed into the forest, Alm thought back to the information he was given before they went through the portal. From the reports of the first scouts that had gone through the portal, this world was said to be teeming with dragons. That was the reason he had been chosen for this mission - he had some expertise in fighting dragons already, and the Falchion was known to be very effective against them as well. Once Celica heard about this, she immediately insisted that she had to go as well. The redhead had become increasingly possessive of him recently - but at the same time, her emotions for him also picked up in their intensity. The soldiers were there to help in case there were too many of the dragons even for him. But so far they haven’t seen a single one.

Their squad had reached a large clearing. A sudden rustle coming from the bushes in front of them alerted them that a dragon was probably approaching. Alm prepared for battle, and he could feel Celica tensing up as well. However, instead of a deadly dragon, they saw a group of mostly young-looking girls emerge from them instead. As a few of his soldiers relaxed, Alm’s hand didn’t move from the handle of the Falchion. While not certain of it, it was highly possible that those were the dragons they were searching for - even if he hadn’t seen a Manakete before, he had heard about them while in Askr.

The only adult-looking woman from the group made her way to the front and spoke out towards them, her voice booming out throughout the forest:  
“You men have trespassed onto our sacred forest… our home! And interrupted my nap! I ask of you to leave peacefully. If you don’t… Then you shall taste the breath of a Divine Dragon!” Tiki roared as she finished her little speech, her roar striking fear into the Askrian soldiers. However, Alm didn’t falter. The woman’s words confirmed that these girls were their target - and he intended to carry out the orders he received. Even if his soldiers were afraid, seeing his brave form as he pressed on towards the women.

Even if Tiki understood the gravity of their situation, the younger dragons weren’t as perceptive. And so, since the soldier’s were still far away, Fae wasn’t too worried about them. “Hey, want to play tag with me?” She big sis Nowi asked carefreely. “Yes please!” The scantily-clad manakete answered happily, and the two girls suddenly both broke off into a run. Adult Tiki watched in horror as the two youngest-looking of her dragons ran off into the forest. In their time since all 5 of them had been thrown into this world, she had grew accustomed to their playful nature. This time, however, they picked the most terrible time for their games. She looked at the other reasonable dragon that they had, Myrrh. “Can you watch over my younger self? I have to get them before they get too far away.” Tiki asked, while already preparing to leave. The Great Dragon nodded, but also spoke out. “Be wary. I sense that some very ominous power had entered our woods.”  
“I will. Thank you.” Tiki replied while trying to suppress a yawn. Then, she moved away in the direction Fae and Nowi ran off in.

Three dragons leaving the area boosted the soldier’s confidence, and so they pressed on towards Myrrh and Young Tiki. Myrrh stared at them for some time - wondering if she should attack them now. So far, even if they were trespassing, the men didn’t seem too hostile - and it’d pain her to hurt people who didn’t wish her harm. And so, she waited, while watching the younger version of Tiki as the girl pink-skirted girl twitched with her pointed ears.

As the group of men walked closer, the familiar feeling Tiki could sense also grew closer. Was Mar-Mar with them? While she couldn’t sense his smell, she could feel powerful magic very similar to his sword coming from them. If they had a sword similar to Mar-Mar’s, they surely were his friends! No good people could have a sword made out of one of her mother’s fangs. Believing that wholeheartedly, Tiki knew she shouldn’t be afraid of the coming soldiers. Instead, before Myrrh could stop her, she dashed towards them - heading towards the green-haired men that held the sword she had sensed.

Any courage that Alm spurred into the soldiers evaporated as they saw one of the girls suddenly run towards them. However, the boy from Ram Village didn’t falter. Instead, he let go of Celica’s hand and pulled the Falchion out of its sheath. Standing steadily, he held the sword with both hands while waiting for the dragon girl to get to him. If she was trying to get a piece of him, them he’d crush her. And so, he prepared to strike, without even thinking of letting the manakete get too close to him. Just a few weeks ago he’d have given her a chance to speak. But now, unbeknownst to him, the dark energy seeping from his Celica had slowly turned him more violent - and Tiki wouldn’t get the chance to do anything. As surprised as he was that she hadn’t transformed, it just made the fight easier. When the green-haired girl came into range, he immediately lunged forward and delivered a horizontal slash.

Seeing a sword very similar to Mar-Mar’s in the man’s hands, all of Tiki’s worries were gone. Alm’s attack came straight out of the blue for her. Before she was even able to realize what happened, it was already over. An excruciating pain exploded in her waist, and suddenly Tiki found herself unable to feel her legs. Looking down, she saw her the red ribbon she had wrapped around her waist was sliced in half, and was now quickly turning real red - stained through with blood.

Suddenly, someone shoved her on the arm. However, her body from the waist down remained standing - the lower part of her skirt sliding off without anything to hold it in place. Her legs started to twitch wildly, a stream of piss escaping her now bare slit. Tiki’s upper body hit the ground hard, forcing the air out of her lungs as some guts began to slide out of the wound in her waist. Looking up, she saw a redheaded girl in a white battle dress standing next to her legs, her hand outstretched and a sadistic smile on her face. Tiki’s mind still couldn’t process what happened. She turned her head around, trying to figure out what was happening. She saw the green-haired man, still holding his Falchion. And on the blade… Was that blood? Her blood? He… He attacked her?

The surprising knowledge hit her psyche hard, and her body responded to that with a series of violent coughs. When it was over, the man with the Falchion and the red-haired woman were already gone, walking away together. But she’d be very mistaken to think that this was the end of her problems. Most of the soldiers followed the Valentian couple to search for the other dragons, but a few of them decided to stay and have their fun with her.

Her legs have collapsed to the ground, first falling onto her weak knees before her small butt ended up falling on the top. What remained of Tiki’s stomach revolted when she saw two of the soldiers pick it up from the ground - her legs still twitching from time to time. She could only watch as two men undid their trousers and pulled out their cocks, before impaling her lower body on both of their cocks - one sliding into her virgin pussy and the other into her tight, unused anus. After the men pushed their cocks deep enough, the tips of their dicks emerged from the wound at her waist, mixed in with some of her guts. Their cocks continued to appear and disappear as they slid in and out of her holes, eventually adding their semen to the mixture of blood and guts that was at the top of it.

But her lower body wasn’t the only think the soldiers proceeded to fuck. One soldier picked her upper body off the ground, and proceeded to force his cock up the open hole in her waist. Even if the hole was way too big, ramming it into her liver and what remained of her stomach provided him with more than enough friction around his cock for him to enjoy it. As the man fucked her guts, he hold on to the sides of her body, but let go of her sides and her back.She weakly tried to hit him with her frail hands, but with no effect. Her body fell back until it was parallel to the ground, and remained in that position, her green ponytail touching the green grass beneath her. However, that left her body in a very inviting position for another of the soldiers. He approached her, and grabbed the front of her pink dress with both hands. Tearing it away, he exposed her nearly flat chest - her barely developed tits in particular. His thumbs immediately went towards her nipples, and Tiki’s head moved around in discomfort. That proved there was still some life left in her - so he pinched her nipples harder, and proceeded to twist them until she cried out in pain. That was the only thing he was waiting for - he shoved his cock into her open mouth, and proceeded to throat fuck the dragon girl while she proceeded to bleed out, impaled on two cocks. When the soldiers covered both halves of her body with their cum, she had already slipped away.

Myrrh hadn’t seen any of this - when she saw Alm slice Tiki in half, any doubts she had whether to fight disappeared. She grabbed her blue dragonstone and transformed into a dragon, then quickly flew away to prepare herself for the fight. She knew that the man was not to be underestimated. Even if this wasn’t the Darkling Woods, this forest had grown into her second home recently - and she had to fight in defense of it and the other dragons.

Even if it cost him some time and a lot of convincing, Alm managed to get Celica to split with him so that they could cover more of the forest quicker in their search. After a parting kiss, he watched her go away until she disappeared behind the trees. Then, he walked off in another direction. While walking, he could hear the footsteps of the soldiers sound in a distance behind him, but for the most part he was alone now. Not that he needed any help in fighting anyways.

As he reached another clearing, a greenish dragon suddenly appeared. With a loud roar, it breathed fire towards him. Alm rolled to the side, dodging most of the flames, but still feeling the heat. The dragon proceeded to breathe fire towards him again and again, and Alm avoided each of her attacks while trying to come up with a plan. The dragon hovered steadily at mostly the same spot and height - if he just managed to get underneath her, he was pretty sure he’d be able to reach her. It also seemed not to breathe towards the trees deliberately - perhaps it was fond of the forest? That let Alm trail from one tree to another while slowly getting closer to it, until eventually he was at the closest tree to it. Alm breathed in to prepare himself, then broke into a run getting directly under the dragon even as the flames enveloped him. Using a bush to bounce him up, he spinged up high towards the dragon. Alm delivered two fast, deep blows straight at the dragon’s vulnerable stomach. Landing from the fall, he quickly managed to quench the flames clinging on to him, mostly unhurt because of his armor.

The same couldn’t be said about the dragon. Myrrh’s dragon form failed her and she transformed back into a human - her green wings still springing from her back. The gashed across her stomach as a dragon translated into a deep, long gash across her stomach even in this form - and the white dress she wore under her red cloak was gone, leaving her lower body naked and her wound easily accessible. Even if she still had her wings, the indigo-haired girl wasn’t able to beat with them in time to keep her in the air - and she slammed into the ground. More precisely, into the same bush that Alm used to launch himself up in the air. The Falchion-wielding man watched her transform with satisfaction - another one of his foes fell to his blade. He ignored his slowly awakening cock that hardened at the sight of Myrrh’s now exposed cunt, and left her there - he still had a few dragons to kill.

Myrrh’s instincts were now telling her to flee. Her stomach really hurt, but she was sure that it could heal given enough time. Beating with her green wings, she tried to take off. However, she found herself unable to. The dragon didn’t know that, but when she fell, her wound slid right onto one of the bush’s branches. Now, its twigs were entwined with her intestines. When she tried to move away, it pulled her back towards it. But that didn’t discourage Myrrh from trying it - she just flapped her wings with more fury, using most of her strength to generate enough force for her to take off. Her indigo pigtails swung madly as she moved all of her body, trying to muster up the power she needed. Eventually, she managed to do so - but the bush hold on to some of her intestines, and as she flew off, a line out of her guts hung free from her belly. A twig snapped off the bush, and Myrhh finally moved from the spot where she fell to. But the rope made from her guts continued to swing under her.

The wound already weakened her, and with most of her remaining strength used to break free from the bush, Myrrh wasn’t able to fly too high. Her mind told her to search for a safe place - they had found so many in this forest during their stay here. If she just managed to find one, the forest’s magic would heal her even from that. And so she slowly flew away, trying to remember which would be the nearest. As she slowly flew around, the Askrians that watched Alm fight from the safe distance were slowly convinced that she wouldn’t pose a threat now. They all began to go towards her - and Myrrh desperately tried to stay afloat not to let reach her. There! There was a treehouse she helped with building. The soldiers wouldn’t be able to reach her if she got there... 

Flying over their heads, Myrrh thought that she was safe from the soldiers since she couldn’t see any archers among them. However, the guts hanging free from her stomach proved to be her undoing. One of the soldiers grabbed onto them as she flew near him, and the sudden downwards pull destabilized her flying form. Using the last remnants of her strength to flap with her wings wildly, she was still unable to break free from his grip - and she slowly floated down to the ground. Gently touching down, she looked at the soldiers with fear - suddenly aware that through all that flying, she showed them all her slit. She covered it up with her hands, before her sandals-clad legs gave way and she fell to her knees, crushing on the squishy bowels that had fallen out of her stomach. However, she was also aware that she remembered this too late. Her face ended up against the crotch of the soldier who brought her back to the ground, and as he undid his pants, his erection hit her on the face.

She looked up, question marks in her eyes, only for the man to grab both of her indigo pigtails. The slimy liquid she could feel leaking onto her face, and she shivered in disgust. What… What were the soldiers going to do to her? She opened her mouth to ask them about it, but before she said anything, the man showed his tool into her mouth. Myrrh was annoyed by it - that was no way to treat a lady! The warm, thick piece of meat filling her mouth made her feel uncomfortable, and the sensation only grew worse when it reached her tight throat. He tried his best to fit his cock down the narrow duct, and Myrrh could feel the muscles there stretching to accommodate him. Once he went that deep, the men seemed to be satisfied with that and just proceeded to plow her mouth.

More soldiers approached them now. As her long, red coat still covered most of her body, they decided to get rid of it. One man got down and reached for one place where the coat came together - on her shoulders. Forcefully ripping it open, he was able to pull it off to the side and slide it down the girl’s frail arms. Exposing her flat torso to all the gathered soldiers. It was as if the girl had no breasts at all! As the men stared at her now exposed chest, Myrrh suddenly felt embarrassed. Closing both of her wings over her body, she covered herself up with them as she felt something sticky shooting down her throat and filling her mouth up. As the man pulled out, some of his semen trickled from between Myrrh’s open lips - and she quickly spat out whatever cum still remained there. She looked at the men gathered around her with fear - what were they going to do next?

The fact that the girl was able to cover herself even after they removed her clothes angered the soldiers. Quickly discussing it, they decided to get rid of these nasty wings. One of the men got closer to her from behind, and lifted his axe. He slammed it into her back, right through the base of one of the wings. He cut neatly through it, and the wing fell off - one half of Myrrh’s body uncovered again. Somehow, it didn’t even hurt her that much - and yet, she screamed. Losing a limb like that was a shock to her - she was not sure if this could heal the same way the wound in her belly could.  
Even if one soldier decided to remove her wing relatively painlessly, the soldiers who were to remove her other arm weren’t that merciful. They simply grabbed onto it with both their arms, and began to pull together with all their strength. The already strained muscles of her wing were now filled with fresh pain. Even if her wings were usually able to survive great strains, as the men continued to pull on it Myrrh could feel the pain spreading from the base of it. Her tendons were slowly tearing as the fibres of her tissues were tore one after another. She began to cry because of the pain, but that in way stopped the men from doing that. At first she tried to hit them with the spikes at the ends of the wing, but she was mostly unable to hit anyone because their grip made it harder to move it. Eventually, her wing was completely ripped off, just a few shreds of her flesh sticking out of her back in its place.

Naked and exposed again, Myrrh bobbed her head down, unable to look at the soldiers anymore. Suddenly, one of the men grabbed her jaw. She assumed he was going to use fill her mouth with his meat again, but she was unable to close it now. However, instead of doing that, the man just did his best to stretch it as wide open as he could. Another soldier got closer as well. Myrrh’s eyes widened as she saw her blue dragonstone in his hand. What… was he going to do with it? She could feel the cold stone touching her lips, and suddenly her mouth was filled with it. It barely fit inside, but aside from some discomfort it wasn’t too bad. However, the man wasn’t done with it yet. He shoved it further in, straight into her throat. The stone would be too big to fit usually, but with her throat already broken in earlier, it was just barely able to fit - clinging to the walls of her throat and closing it off in full. Suddenly, Myrrh found herself unable to breathe. Her hands went to her throat and felt the stone protruding through it from the other side. She tried to push it out, but the man who placed the dragonstone there held on to it. Her face slowly grew red because of the lack of air. She hit him on his arms with her little fists, but to no avail. Her small toes began to twitch as the lack of fresh air began to affect her. Her body was already very weak - the open wound in her belly and the prolonged flight meant she wouldn’t last long like this. 

Her hands went limp at her sides, and the man holding the blue gem in her throat let go of it. Myrrh had seen many people die in her life. Was it her turn to die now? It seemed so, for there was nothing she could do to save herself now. The dragon girl was suddenly thrown off-balance as one soldier couldn’t contain his arousal anymore. Throwing the girl that was still choking on her weapon to the ground, he forced his dick into her snatch from behind. The dying spasms of her very tight hole was able to bring him to an orgasm while Myrrh was still alive. She barely even reacted to that, her body at its limit. “Father… Brother Ephraim… I’m so sorry I won’t be able to see you again…” Her entire body shivered a final time when the man pulled his cock out, before going limp forever.

That was no end for the abuse she was receiving. Another soldier quickly mounted her from behind, also eager to feel her tightness as it clenched on his cock hard. Even if her mouth was unable to be used with her dragonstone still stuck in her throat, there was nothing stopping the soldiers from jerking off all over her face - covering her in more human seed than she had seen in her 1200 years of life.

Fae began to pout as she stopped running. Nowi managed to completely lose her, and now she had no idea where did the green haired girl go. Hiding around in the bushes, she was able to see some of the men that had the bigger Tiki had been angry with. Fae wondered if they had already apologized to her - she had found out that making Tiki angry was a bad idea. And now that she thought about it, the woman didn’t seem too happy about them running away either… Because of that, she continued to hide when she saw Tiki pass her hiding spot. Only when the green-haired manakete had disappeared behind the trees again, did Fae come out.  
“Found you.” A cold voice sounded out from behind her, and Fae immediately turned to see who was it. The words came from a red-haired woman in a white dress who Fae didn’t recognize. Fae could sense a malevolent aura coming off of her… And for some reason the smile on her face was more terrifying than any other expression she could wear.  
“Now, come here, little girl. I won’t hurt you.” Celica said what she knew was an obvious lie, but maybe the young girl would trust her? Her hand remained on the handle of Beloved Zofia as she prepared to strike - her other hand gathering energy for a fire spell.  
“No! You… you seem mean!” Fae called out, and began to crawl back into her hiding spot.  
“Is that so…” Celica chuckled when she heard that. If the girl listened, she would have granted her a quick death - but that wouldn’t happen now. She waited until Fae went under her bush, then released the flames with her left hand. “EEEEK!” Fae screamed in pain as the flames enveloped her, her orange dress catching fire. She desperately tried to make her way out from beneath the shrub that concealed her, but the flames made it too hard for her.  
“Should have listened to me, girl.” Celica commented, amused at the squeals Fae made as the fire began licking her skin. However, that was a mistake - for this spurred Fae to grab her dragonstone and use it to transform. Her yellow dragon form rose up from the ground, trampling the burning bush and knocking a few trees over. “Rawr!” She roared angrily at the mean redhead who was staring at her with her eyes wide, a look of surprise on her face.

“BWAAAA!” Fae screamed again as she breathed light and fire at the woman, the flames hiding her from sight. Fae wondered if that would get her to leave her alone while she waited for the flames to disappear.

Celica felt her dress tear and burn as the dragon’s breath hit her, an angry expression on her face. However, it did its job protecting her for the precious moments she needed to think, what to do next. She wasn’t expecting this much power from such a little girl… She should not have underestimated her. She sighed as she decided she had to tap into Duma’s power, hoping that Alm wasn’t nearby. Purple flames enveloped her, protecting her from the dragon magic and increasing her strength. Grabbing the sword in both her hands, she used the newfound power to jump towards the dragon girl. She was far too fast for Fae to react in time, and so she was able to ram the sword straight through the base of Divine Dragon’s legs. “Perish!” Celica screamed out as she did that, Fae clearly being able to hear the madness in her voice.

The little limbs that supported the standing dragon were both detached from the rest of her body, and so the dragon collapsed backwards. To make sure the girl wouldn’t cause any trouble, Celica drove the sword through the dragon’s gut. The purple flames died down around her as Celica looked at her body, assessing the damage the dragon did to her. The bulk of her white dress was gone, and so she unbuckled what remained of it and let it fall to the ground. Her huge tits bounced free without it, and she regretted not wearing a bra. Fortunately, her short underskirt survived the flames. Besides her breasts, her flat stomach was also exposed now - and so were most of her thighs, as the skirt ended up torn in many spots. Well, it was better than being fully naked. Her eyes moved back towards Fae - the girl had transformed back into a human, but she was in no condition to fight now. Celica considered killing her off - but before that happened, more rustled bushes caught her attention. Covering her tits with one shoulder, She picked her sword up again, only to see that these were caused by a pair of Askiran soldiers. She relaxed for a moment,. However, she realized that there was a chance that they saw her call upon Duma’s power - and she couldn’t have the word of that spread. She considered just killing them - but the dragons didn’t use conventional weapons, so slicing them up was out of the question - and she was the only magic user here, so blasting them with magic was also not an option.

“How much did you see?” She asked them, her voice betraying no emotion.  
“Everything… The whole fight that is, milady.” One of the soldiers answered her with a grin on his face.  
“You are to speak to no one of what you saw. …Consider the girl a forepayment to the reward for your discretion.” She and the soldiers shared a knowing smile before the Zofian princess left to search for more dragons - but she’d settle with finding Alm instead.

The soldiers approached Fae, who was laid out on the ground. Her legs, while not cut off like the ones of her dragon form, were still wounded enough that it was impossible for her to get away. Her orange dress ended up completely burnt off by the flames, and she didn’t get it back when transforming since her strength was already depleted - so there was nothing covering her body from the soldiers’ hungry eyes. Tears welled up in her green eyes as she looked up at them. What… what did that mean woman mean when she said something about her being the payment? 

Fae was about to find out what they meant when the soldiers picked her up from the ground by her waist - their cocks already out of their pants. Her virgin pussy was pierced by one of the men’s cocks, and Fae screamed out in pain. “Please, don’t do this! It huuurts!” If anything, her words only encouraged the other soldier to dig his fingers into her anus. She squirmed under his touch, her hands hitting the man who was raping her underdeveloped vagina, but her butthole clenched around the soldier’s finger. It hurt her, but he managed to stretch it enough for his cock to fit in as well. Fae bounced up when the man drove his prick into her butt, another round of pain spreading through her. With each of his thrusts, he was able to drive his cock a bit deeper inside her - and her butt hurt even more. Why… why were the men hurting her like that? Fae’s childish brain couldn’t understand. In her life in the secluded dragon village in the middle of the desert, she was shielded from any type of carnal pleasure since her body, even after several centuries, was still that of a young human girl. So she didn’t understand how the man were hurting her - she only wanted for the pain to stop.

The man fucking Fae’s snatch took a deep breath as he drove his cock against the back of Fae’s vagina. Putting some more force into his next thrust, he was able to drive his full length inside her as the hole stretched to accommodate it. But simply fucking the girl wasn’t enough. The man brought his hands up a bit - there was no need to hold Fae in place with them as they kept the girl squished between their bodies. His hands ended up just over her nonexistent breasts - only her nipples showed that her chest could one day develop into bountiful flesh mounds. And on these nipples he focused, his fingers squeezing and pulling on them as he rammed his entire length into her over and over again. Fae began to sob in pain at the additional abuse, screaming in pain from time to time when the soldier put more strength into tugging at her flesh buds. “Tiki… help me!” She cried from the bottom of her heart while the two cocks continued to hammer into her.

Eventually, the man pounding into her cunt groaned as he reached his orgasm. Releasing his load into her pussy, it was quickly overflown with it - and as he pulled out, it poured free from it as well. Since the soldier fucking her anus started later, he was still going. He was able to hear Fae’s sobs, but with her facing away from him he couldn’t see her pained face. He decided he wanted to see it now. Placing one hand on her head, he couldn’t stop but pat the little girl a few times before placing the hand firmly on one side. With the other hand, he grabbed onto Fae’s chin from the other side. Fae wasn’t sure what the man was doing, but it didn’t feel that ba-Crunch!

Suddenly, the man began to pull with both hands, twisting Fae’s head around until her neck snapped. Even if her anus was already hugging his cock tightly, suddenly it began spasming around his cock with even more strength than before. Her face ended up looking directly at him - the pain stuck on her face as her body jumped up and down on his cock in deathly spasms. With head twisted fully around, the connection to the rest of her body was severed. Her legs and arms flailed aimlessly for a moment before going limp. Her eyes bulged for some time as well, fresh tears pumped out of them. Her mouth bounced open with drool leaking out of it as the soldier pounded her anus with even more force than before. Her head bobbled from one side to another with each of his thrusts, one of her eyes rolling back when her tongue lulled free as well. The continued look of absolute pain frozen on her face was also another factor to increase his pleasure, until he finally released his load deep into her bowels. At that point, Fae’s corpse was almost motionless - only limply moving after each of his thrusts. Groaning heavily, the man pulled his cock out of Fae’s asshole - with a loud slurp coming from it as he did. Some of his semen trickled free from it as he let go of her body - only for the second soldier to grab her corpse and push into her vagina again. 

He twisted Fae’s head around again while fucking her - in the same direction the soldier before did. With her head about to be turned around a full 360 degrees, her frail neck had been strained beyond its limits. He felt something rip as he did that, and suddenly only the head remained in his hands - the rest of her body slumped backwards. He held on to the head for a moment, only for the other soldier to take it from his hands. The man forced his cock up her esophagus, and with how small her head was, was able to get the tip out of her mouth. Jerking off with the head, the soldier proceeded to come all over Fae’s flat chest - while his partner released his second load into her pussy as well. Satisfied with using Fae’s body, the soldiers finally let go of the corpse, and set out towards the portal leading back to Askr.

Alm called out in rage as he sliced at the older Tiki’s golden dragon form. He tried to speak to her, but as Tiki sensed the deaths of the other manaketes she’d decided the invaders deserved no mercy, transforming right when she saw him. Even if her massive dragon towered over him, the green-haired swordsman felt no fear as he slowly approached the woman. He was perfectly fine with fighting her. As he walked, Tiki shivered when she sensed the Falchion in his hands. This was really bad, she realized. The sword made from her mother’s fang was deadly against all dragons - herself included. If this man possessed half the skill with the sword Marth - or his descendants - had, then there was really no way for her to win this. Even so, she couldn’t run away - not after three of the young girls that she cared for were killed. And staying meant facing this man sooner or later - so she’d fight him now, when he was alone. Breathing pure flames towards him and striking with her claws and snout, she found herself unable to hit him. His cuts with the Falchion hurt her a lot more than these of a normal blade, and with each cut she felt some of her dragon power leaving her, sealed away. The heat of her flames had died down, and Tiki doubted they’d hurt anyone now. She could already feel her dragon form breaking down, and she was sure her opponent sensed it too. Alm prepared for the final strike, steeling himself for one final charge towards Tiki. Just as he broke into a run, flames soared through the air from behind him and crashed into the dragon. As Tiki turned back into a human, Alm found himself unable to stop in time, and so he drove the Falchion straight through her gut - with his velocity making them both fall over as blood splashed through her red outfit and all around them. 

He collapsed on top of Tiki, pinning the woman to the ground as Falchion sunk deep into the ground beneath her - making it unable for him to pull it out. The stitches on the side of her red corset were all torn, cut or burned - and so the front and the back of it came free. Even with the sword slicing through her - and so through her clothes as well - as her back slammed into the ground, the upper part of her corset came off, and her huge breasts bounced free. Alm couldn’t help but stare at them for a moment, red in the face. Myrrh’s pussy flashed before him only for a moment, and he easily pushed it out of her mind. But to see Tiki’s massive breasts so close up made him hard again - and this time, he wouldn’t be able to just wish his boner away. But… What would Celica say if she saw him in a situation like this? While he wasn’t fully on top of the woman - Falchion sticking out of her belly prevented that - he ended up straddling one of her legs. His knee that ended up between her legs had managed to flip the front part of her dress upwards. The only thing covering her shapely thighs now were the suspenders to her pink thighhighs. Even through his boots, he could feel them shaking underneath him. He shifted his gaze down her body, and was able to see her pinkish slit. He could feel his cock throbbing in his pants - and then remembered that someone cast the spell that forced Tiki out of her dragon. He turned around, his legs still staying in this position, and felt his cock twitch again at the sight of Celica. Most of his lover’s clothes were gone now, with the girl only wearing a short black skirt - her white-golden dress befitting of the Zofian royal was gone. Her huge tits looked as lovely as ever as she removed the hand covering them, and they bounced freely as Celica ran over to him. Assessing the situation with a few quick looks, Celica couldn’t believe her luck while ignoring Alm’s apologetic stares. If she played this correctly, she’d be able to steer Alm towards far more pleasure for them in the future… She smiled at the thought, and let the smile linger on her lips as well.

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed… There’s nothing wrong in taking advantage of your defeated enemy.” She told him while leaning in and kissing him.

“No, you got it wrong! I’m not trying to…” Alm immediately replied, a blush on the man’s face. Even if the two had been having a lot of fun in the bedroom recently, to have Celica suggest he’d do something like this - and with the dragon girl listening it - both surprised and embarrassed him.   
“Oh please, Alm. I wouldn’t mind if you did it… and I’m sure we’ll both enjoy it…” Celica said seductively while forcing one hand under his leather shirt and grabbing the hem of his pants. She quickly pulled them down to his knees, her hand moving to the side for a moment to squeeze one of Tiki’s thighs, before trailing a path up Alm’s leg again and closing around his half-erect cock. She stroked it until it grew to its full size, ignoring Alm’s weak protests. “See? Your Falchion agrees with me!” She told him with a broad, unsettling smile. Pushing on his back to make him bend over, she embraced him from behind while still keeping one hand over his shaft. Her breasts squished against his back as he grabbed on to the Falchion again not to lose balance, and she heard him breathe in loudly as she guided his cock towards Tiki’s snatch. The dragon girl watched them with horror - she had accepted her death, but to be defiled like that beforehand? “Please, don’t listen to her!” Tiki cried out, but it was far too late for that. Even if Alm tensed up, as Celica whispered “Ignore her… She’s just our toy now.” into his ear Alm relaxed again and surrendered herself to Celica’s touch - until the tip of his cock slid into Tiki’s pussy. This Tiki had more experience with sex than her younger counterpart, so she understood perfectly well what was going to happen now. Did… did these soldiers raped the girls who were in her care before killing them as well? More anger welled up in her, but with the Falchion sticking out of her stomach and keeping her power sealed there was nothing she could do but take Alm’s cock. As Celica nudged Alm forward, his cock finally penetrated Tiki’s snatch. Celica smiled as she heard Alm groan in pleasure, and her smile only widened when he started to move his hips on his own, slowly proceeding to rape Tiki willingly. Letting go of him, Celica crawled over towards Tiki’s head.

She was clearly able to see the tears flowing down Tiki’s cheeks. Celica forced a hand beneath her skirt, finally able to work on the arousal that had been slowly building up in her this entire time. While fingering herself, Celica ran the other hand against Tiki’s face - her fingers curiously touching Tiki’s pointed ear. Then, she moved back towards Tiki’s breasts. Grabbing onto one with her free hand, she continued to squeeze the flesh orbs that were comparable in size - if not bigger - than her own. She was quickly able to reach her orgasm, and after coming, she removed her come-stained hand from her snatch and used the sticky limb to molest Tiki’s chest as well. Even if she was unable to move from this spot, the Falchion pinning her down, Tiki’s upper body was still able to squirm under her touch. Running her fingers against Tiki’s nipples, slapping her tits and squashing her breasts together - Celica did all she could think off to get more reactions from the green-haired manakete. Behind her, the red-haired girl could hear Alm’s moans picking up, and she knew her lover was approaching his orgasm. In her desire to make him feel as good as she could, Celica bent over, her lips connecting with Tiki’s. As she forced her tongue into Tiki’s mouth, taking advantage of Tiki’s lips opening up as she groaned after Alm rammed his cock deep inside her, she stuck out her ass towards Alm, showing him her wet pussy. She wasn’t sure if Alm would enjoy seeing her kiss another girl, but his satisfied orgasmic outcry confirmed to her that he did - and she felt his fingers slide into her self-lubricated womanhood as well. That only led her to kiss Tiki with more intensity, even as the dragon girl tried to turn her head away from her. Celica moved her hips in sync with Alm’s fingers, while she held on to Tiki’s head to keep the girl from moving it around. The wet slapping sounds from behind her told her Alm was going at it again… The knowledge that she succeeded in corrupting him at least a little bit was enough to make her cum all over his hand. 

Moaning in pleasure, Celica rode her orgasm out. When it finished, she released Tiki’s head and moved back a bit - it was time to finish it. She found Beloved Zofia in the spot she left it at, and returned with it to Alm and Tiki. The green-haired man was now fucking Tiki with almost as much force as he usually showed when they were together. Any reservations he might have had beforehand had disappeared as Tiki’s wet snatch hugged his cock over and over again. His mind successfully blocked out her cries of pain just as Celica told him to, but the woman herself was very much enjoying each and every one of these. However, she knew she had to kill the woman before Alm came a second time. If he did, then he could possibly think about what he had just done and have second thoughts. But making him come inside a dead woman would push him too far in for that. Knowing this, Celica smiled sadistically while turning away from Alm and towards Tiki again. Cutting down with her sword, she sliced through the diadem Tiki wore on her hair - and buried the sword in the girl’s head. Celica pushed the sword further in, enjoying the panic in Tiki’s eyes before they started moving wildly when Beloved Zofia entered her brain. Foam appeared on her lips as they opened up again, while Tiki’s body began to shake in powerful twitches. Turning around, Celica hurried over to Alm and locked her lips onto his. He kissed her back with even more passion than usual, then moaned against her as he reached his second orgasm - the dying spasms of her cunt drained more of his semen into her pussy.

Once he was finished, both he and Celica stood up. He grabbed onto Falchion again, and with Tiki dead, as well as his arousal sated, he had an easier way of pulling the sword out. Celica pulled his pants back up, then retrieved her sword from Tiki’s head. Staring at the half-naked corpse for a moment, another idea appeared in her mind. Tugging onto Tiki’s open corset, she managed to get it all the way off. Wrapping it around her chest, Celica created a makeshift bra for herself and tied it behind her back. It hugger her tits tightly, but at least it covered them. Once she was done with that, the pair began to move towards the spot they entered the forest from. They killed four of the five girls they had seen - Robin had to do his job and find the last one. As they walked, Alm thought of what just happened. He never expected Celica to encourage him to fuck another woman… But not only she did, she also killed her when he was doing that. And surprisingly, it was very arousing - both Tiki squirming around his cock and Celica slamming her sword into her head. Maybe… maybe they could try doing this again in the future? He shyly asked Celica about it as they walked, only for her to smile warmly back at him. “Of course… Anything for you, my dear.”

Nowi stopped when she reached the outer edge of their forest. Fae had completely disappeared from her sight… Maybe they were playing hide-and-dragonseek now? Her purple eyes caught some movement ahead, and she focused to see exactly who it was. Was it Robin? When did he get here? Even if she didn’t know the answer to that, she was still happy to see another face that she knew. These men who showed up before looked quite menacing to her… But if Robin was here, she had nothing to worry about. After all, the tactician was her friend - and even better, he’d definitely play with her, too! She happily hurried towards him, only slowing down when the man noticed her. Something seemed off… The Robin she knew was definitely a good person… Why did this one seem so… angry? Even if this was something she wouldn’t do usually, she decided to transform into a dragon - just to be safe. And she did it just in time, for purple flames suddenly surrounded Robin and a circular portal opened just above him. A horned dragon’s head and neck appeared out of it. A dark bolt of energy left his mouth and surged towards her, crushing directly into her yellow dragon body. What was this dark power? She could feel a wave of death spreading through her body from the spot where the attack reached her.  
“Aaah!” She screamed in pain, and retaliated with an attack of her own. Her lightning breath reached the man, but he simply brushed it off and the dragon sent another bolt of energy at her. The expiration magic quickly ate away at the rest of her dragon body, forcing her back into her human-like form. However, that didn’t stop the magic from still having some effect on her. The pink bowtie holding her green top together disintegrated as well, her flat chest exposed to Robin. The twin belts around her hips disappeared as well, but thankfully her pink shorts were still there. That gave her at least some dignity as she stared directly into the eyes of the dragon hovering over Robin. She closed her eyes, understanding that her end has come.

Grima watched the small dragon appear before him. She was little more than a worm to be exterminated… And yet, for some reason, he hesitated. What was this feeling? Was his vessel… stimulated by the nearly naked girl? Nonsense. And yet, that feeling spread through his body and influenced the dragon himself as well. Very well. His vessel also deserved some delight, after all.  
Approaching Nowi, Grima worked on removing his vessel’s belt and freeing its cock. It glowed with purple energy as he reached Nowi, slapping her on the face with it. She opened her eyes, understanding that Robin decided to spare her for now. But… what was this thing rubbing against her cheek? Did… This was some new game she hadn’t played before? She opened her mouth to ask him against it, only for it to be filled up with that thing. And yet… it didn’t feel that bad. She ran her tongue against it, licking it like one of Gaius’s lolipops. It moved in her mouth, and something began to leak out of the tip. It tasted salty… Well, the entire thing had this meaty taste to it. Next, she tried to suck on it - and again, more of the liquid came to her. It seemed that Robin was enjoying what she was doing… But suddenly, he pushed the thing further in - all the way to her throat. Now it hurt! It barely fit inside her narrow throat, but she managed to take it there. Tears began to run from her eyes as the pain of her throat stretching continued to affect her. This was no fun at all! Her purple eyes looked up at Robin, begging him to stop, but he seemed indifferent to that and just continued to move his thing back and forth in her mouth. He continued to do so, until more sticky, salty liquid began to spurt out of it - she almost threw up when she felt it, but managed to swallow all of it.

As Grima pulled out, he noticed that his vessel now seemed satisfied. However, the heat from the vessel spread to the small dragon he currently was stuck as - and his own massive member hardened as well. The dragon looked down at Nowi’s body. Maybe there were some advantages of being a smaller dragon like this… Now, worms like this one would be able to fit onto his cock. His dragon form made its way through the portal. Nowi’s eyes widened as she saw the massive member between the dragon’s legs, and she made the connection between it and what just happened. Did the dragon also want to play with her? But there was no way it’d fit inside her!

Robin picked her up from the ground by her shoulders, and began to carry her towards the dragon. She tried to beat him with her little fists, but to no avail. Robin stopped in front of the dragon, keeping her high up with one hand, and the other one reached for her shorts. Ripping the middle part of the off, he exposed her unused snatch. Nowi shivered when he did that. Was the dragon going to put it in there?

As Robin placed her over the dragon’s shaft, it tip rubbing against her virgin slit, she understood that he did. One of the dragon’s claws impaled her through her hand, keeping her in the air even as Robin let go of her. His fingers moved to the level of her crotch, and dug into her vagina. Spreading it open with his fingers, he was able to let at least a little bit of the dragon’s cock inside her. Then, in one quick shove, Grima pushed the cock inside her. Her hymen torn as if it was never there, her vaginal canal was spread with a cock far thicker than her legs. However wide her pussy stretched, it wasn’t enough - both her anus and her vagina became one big hole that only barely covered for the monster’s massive girth as blood began to flow the monster’s cock. Both her legs became dislocated as the dragon pushed them out of their sockets, and they continued to flail wildly. Her insides didn’t fare much better. Her cervix gave way almost instantly, and her small womb was in no way able to contain it either. The massive phallus tore into her bowels next - masticating most of her abdominal organs with massive force. Finally, the dragon reached something that gave him a little more resistance - the walls of Nowi’s belly. They stretched out as much as they could, an obscene bulge taking the place of her tummy. She was able to see it clearly when she looked down past her small tits - and that was enough to make her snap. The pain coursing through her was something she could maybe get used to - but to see her body violated like that was too much for her child-like mind to handle. Her tongue slipped free as she no longer controlled it, her legs and arms moving without any coordination.

Just one thrust, and this was how enjoyable it was to see her suffer it? Grima considered testing this out on a few more of the human worms back in Askr while retracting his cock a bit, then ramming into Nowi’s body again. Her belly stretched out as much as before, and she again squirmed in pain on his cock. His vessel was standing directly in front of them, and he was able to see the broken look in her eyes and the pain shaking her entire body. With each thrust, her belly protruded a bit more forwards. Eventually, Grima could feel something tear - and suddenly, his cock came free as it finally broke through the walls of her stomach. More of her blood and guts were thrown around as he did that, and Nowi screamed in pain when that happened. Even her already broken brain was able to feel that. And yet, he could sense that the girl didn’t have much life left in her. Most of her internal orgasm were already destroyed, and the two massive holes he created caused her to bleed profusely. Still, her body would work as a fucksleeve even after she died. Grima continued to slide in and out of her for some more time, until the dragon reached his climax. With a deafening roar, the dragon released his semen through the hole in Nowi’s belly. Massive globules of dragon semen poured out of her, most of them sticking to her body around the wound. 

The dragon waited until his orgasm finished, then had his vessel remove Nowi’s corpse from his cock. The massive flaps of stretched skin piled up on top of her body when it dropped to the ground. With that and her limbs dislocated, her body was almost unrecognizable. The coating of dragon semen also didn’t help with that. Grima’s vessel made his way back towards the portal to Askr, while the dragon returned to its spot through his own portal. Nowi’s corpse remained undiscovered by the others, but even if they did, her pussy had been stretched to a point where no one would be able to use it again.

Five dragons lived peacefully in a lush forest… As Alm, Celica, Grima and the soldiers returned through the portal back to Askr, all that remained of the dragons were their abused corpses.

**Author's Note:**

> This had been my first time writing about lolis, as for a while I wasn't feeling comfortable writing about them - but at that point I decided that if I were to cover all the girls in feh, I should do the lolis too


End file.
